


Долина богомолов

by SkyRune_and_Malunium



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRune_and_Malunium/pseuds/SkyRune_and_Malunium
Summary: Время оставило ту роковую неделю позади. Макс и Хлоя пытаются жить заново, но прошлое не отпускает их. Двигаясь от города к городу, в их жизни, честно говоря, ничего не менялось. До этого момента...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 1





	Долина богомолов

Прошлое никуда не денется. Цепочка последствий выбора оставит свой призрачный след, даже когда память станет угасать. И временами, пусть даже очень редко, но мысли сделают невозможное и вернутся назад во времени, заглядывая в самые потаённые чертоги, и вновь перед глазами возникнут картины, образы, ощущения всего, что хотелось бы забыть. Люди так устроены, и с этим ничего не поделать. Тёмные пятна мы видим куда лучше светлых. И это формирует наше прошлое, формирует нас. Однако для юной Максин Колфилд, прошлое – вещь несколько иного рода. Это кара, наказание за неосторожность. Получив в руки невероятный дар и проклятье, контроль над временем, она неразумно пользовалась им в личных целях. Своими действиями девушка, сама того не понимая, посмела бросить вызов великой непостижимой силе. И всё ради Хлои. В попытках отыскать Рэйчел, некогда лучшую подругу, ангела-хранителя синеволосой девушки, Макс бездумно меняла ход своей истории, более того, повлияла на истории других людей, много-много раз. Ей посылались знаки, намеки о скользкой дорожке, на которую она осмелилась вступить, однако это не остановило девушку. Ветра вселенского возмущения наращивали силу и в момент закрутились в бешеный торнадо. В попытках спасти от смерти сначала Хлою, а после и саму себя, изменяя прошлое снова и снова, перед её глазами мелькали десятки реальностей. Происходящее всё больше напоминало аттракцион безумия и, в конце концов, Максин перешла незримую черту, за которой на неё обрушился кошмар. Все страхи, все ужасные последствия, всевозможные извращённые реальности, разом набросились на бедную девушку. Продираясь сквозь дебри этого сумасшедшего ада, Максин оказалась на распутье. Пожертвовать Хлоей или отдать на растерзание Аркадию Бэй, всю. Самое ужасное было не в вариантах, ибо, когда представился выбор, Макс всё решила сразу, даже не обдумывая. Одна несчастная фотография с прелестной синей бабочкой, которая, беззаботно порхая крылышками, присела на ведро, которая могла спасти целый город, была разорвана на мелкие клочки. Это был сиюсекундный порыв, как тот поцелуй в комнате Хлои, но и в том, и в другом случае этот порыв изменил многое. Самое же страшное было смотреть, как этот сделанный выбор разрывает город. Как последствия в виде несущего смерть торнадо, не ведая жалости и сострадания, пожирает Аркадию Бэй. Это не было похоже на стихийное бедствие, скорее на громадное чудовище, ведомое определённой целью. Уничтожить, стереть небольшой тихий городок, причём сделать это медленно и показательно. Чтобы она видела… знала…помнила.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — Хлоя не отпускала её руку, пока они стояли под проливным дождём на обрывистом берегу у маяка.

— Что… что я наделала? — слёзы Макс смешивались с льющейся сверху водой, а широко раскрытые глаза смотрели вглубь тёмно-серого гиганта.

— Мы, Макс. Эй, посмотри на меня, — синеволосая девушка дёрнула её за руку.

Максин перевела на неё свой взгляд, в котором читался ужас, будто перед глазами всё ещё стоит эта огромная воронка смерти, кружащая в разрушительном танце.

— Макс, это сделали Мы! И нам с этим жить! Вместе!

— Хлоя, — сорвалось с её уст.

— Иди ко мне, — Хлоя прижала к себе дрожащую Максин, крепко-крепко.

— Хлоя… Хлоя! Хло-о-я! — взвыла она, пока чувство вины раскалёнными плетьми истязало её внутри. — Простите меня! Прости меня, Хлоя!

— Тс-с-с. Всё будет хорошо. Не смотри туда. Закрой глаза, — шептала Хлоя, поглаживая промокшую голову подруги. — Мы это переживём, — твердила она, старательно скрывая собственные слёзы и всхлипы.

Мама... там.

Их ноги, руки и промёрзшие бледные губы дрожали от ледяного дождя, успевшего сотню раз промочить обеих до нитки, и ручейков солёных слёз. Горькая цена не менее горького выбора. Не скоро ветер прекратил свистеть в ушах, а некогда бешеные морские волны умерили пыл, выбрасывая вспенившуюся воду на каменный пляж. Но даже когда всё закончилось, девушки в безмолвии стояли, не размыкая объятий, дабы не упустить еле уловимое тепло, которым они согревали друг друга.

Но, несмотря ни на что, время движется вперёд. Девушки покинули руины Аркадии Бэй, намереваясь путешествовать по стране. У них не было какого-то определённого маршрута и, стало быть, конечной точки тоже, лишь негласное правило: двигаться вперёд, подальше от прошлого, пока не свершится чудо и им не захочется остановиться. Вначале их путешествия Хлоя периодически следила за новостями, в основном по интернету, о расследовании случившегося в Аркадии Бэй. Она надеялась, что кому-то пусть и по чистой случайности, но удалось спастись. Сломленная Максин же была уверена — выживших нет. И оказалась права. Даже их, хоть и не сразу, причислили к погибшим.

«Тем лучше, — думала Макс. — Новую жизнь начинать легче, если в старой тебя больше нет».

Начиная всё заново, они отказались от старых связей. Родители Максин, друзья и родственники обеих девушек, которым посчастливилось не быть в Аркадии Бэй в тот роковой день, все они остались в прошлом. Теперь новая жизнь, только они, вдвоём. Но даже в новой жизни прошлое крепко вцепилось в них своими острыми когтями. Когда в мыслях Макс возвращалась в тот самый день, слёзы сами лились из глаз, а когда размытые образы обретали чёткие грани и ощущения, хотелось кричать, пока горло не скуёт колющая боль. После произошедшего ночь для неё стала выглядеть иначе. Это был словно другой мир, и даже обычный номер в мотеле, покрытый тьмой, становился чем-то по-плохому таинственным. Сны для девушки были испытанием на износ. Ей виделись коридор женского общежития, где у каждой двери стояли свечи, будто на память о трагедии, и листовки с объявлением о пропаже Рэйчел Эмбер, беспорядочно расклеенные и разбросанные по полу, и Кейт, что прыгает в белый, до отвращения яркий свет. Она видела проявочную — от одного этого слова сердце испуганно дрожало в страхе — от воспоминаний о Марке Джефферсоне и его извращённой фотосессии Максин тут же вскакивала, словно была на волосок от смерти. Обезумевшие птицы, что оставляют после себя кровавые кляксы на окнах Блэквелл; коридор школы, где время шло в обратном направлении; СМС-ки, из-за которых у Максин до сих пор паранойя; разговор с одной из своих вариаций, оставленных ею на «произвол судьбы», в кафе «Два кита», среди толпы людей, которых она, так или иначе, знала и, возможно, своими действиями повлияла на их судьбы. Как же много их было. Было что вспомнить, но хотелось бы это забыть. Однажды Хлое и Макс довелось ночевать в недорогом мотеле и, увы, кровать была одна. Хлоя вызвалась спать на полу, уступив измотанной Максин мягкую кровать. Среди ночи Прайс проснулась и увидела как подруга, скрючившись, бредила во сне. Она отлично знала, в чём дело.

— Я с тобой, — шептала она, осторожно устраиваясь рядом, чтобы не напугать резкими движениями и без того напуганную девушку.

Она крепко обняла её, пока та боролась с судорогами от слишком натуральных кошмаров.

— Не покидай меня, — взмолилась Макс дрожащим голосом.

«Я падаю».

— Я всегда буду с тобой.

«Я не дам тебе упасть».

С этих самых слов, Хлоя всегда спала рядом. И каждый раз, когда кошмары вновь преследовали Колфилд во сне, она чувствовала руки своей синеволосой подруги. И пугающе реальные образы переставали быть такими реальными.

Но думать, будто только на долю Макс выпало бремя страданий, было бы ошибкой. Не сразу, но со временем, Хлою стали окутывать мысли о её вине во всём случившемся. Ведь когда перед Максин встал выбор между Хлоей и городом, она поддалась чувствам к ней. Возможно, стоило об этом поговорить сразу, однако Прайс предпочла держать эти мысли при себе, полагая, что у Макс и так хватает головной боли. Всё это замалчивалось до тех самых пор, пока волна самобичевания не хлынула, как море сквозь дамбу, что дала слабину. Это произошло в поле, когда они проезжали по пыльной просёлочной дороге, в самой разгар солнечного дня.

— Блять! Это всё моя вина! — в порыве девушка ударила кулаком по водительской двери, с которой тут же слетели куски ржавчины. — Из-за меня ты отматывала время. А значит, и торнадо пришёл из-за меня. Их смерти, то, что происходит с тобой, это всё на моей совести. Но ты можешь всё исправить. Ты рассказывала, как смогла по фотографии переместиться в прошлое, вот и сделай эту херню. У тебя же есть фотки до того как мы встретились. Сделай это и дай тому укурку Нейтану меня убить.

Разумеется, никто не хочет умирать, но и быть причиной истребления целого города тоже.

— Не буду, — твёрдо настаивала на своём Максин.

— Сделай это, — из пикапа Хлоя достала сумку, в которой лежали множество фотографий, в том числе и те, что были отсняты ещё до их встречи на парковке. — Немедленно!

— Не могу.

— Я тоже так не могу! Это… мне уже осточертело! Я должна была умереть! Слышишь, я! А все остальные, должны были жить! Мама, этот мудоотчим, придурковатый Уоррен и все остальные! Даже Фрэнк с его плешивым псом! Макс, прошу тебя, — взмолилась Хлоя, глаза которой уже краснели.

— Нет.

— Умоляю, Макс…

— Нет.

— Макс!

— Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! — повторяла она. Раньше Хлое не доводилось слышать столько агрессии из уст шатенки. — Ты права, остальные заслуживают жизни. Но ты заслуживаешь её больше. Я так решила и если чему меня и научила та неделя, так это тому, что не следует отказываться от своего выбора. Пришла пора сделать то, что надо было сделать давно!

Максин выхватила сумку из рук Хлои и бросила её на землю. Клубы пыли поднялись до колен и в этой дымке Макс, переполненная яростью, топтала светлую сумку. Прошлое из фотографий взывало её, но Колфилд с каждым ударом повторяла озлобленное «нет». Хлоя так и не вспомнила, когда видела свою подругу такой и видела ли вообще.

— Неси зажигалку, — её полушёпот был каким-то опасным.

— Уверена? — Хлоя с подозрением посмотрела на подругу, в голову закралась мысль, что в яростном угаре она собирается не только сумку сжечь, но и всё поле в придачу.

Максин кивнула. Может с полем, конечно, было преувеличение, но стоит отметить, что на секунду в голове мелькнула мысль уничтожить и «Полароид», так как пользоваться им она больше всё равно не могла, не было денег на новые кассеты, да и увлечение фотографировать сошло на нет. Впрочем, с фотоаппаратом она вовремя одумалась, а вот в том, что все фотографии необходимо предать огню, сомнений не было. Манящие горько-сладким мысли взять любую фотографию и «попробовать ещё раз» в последнее время часто посещали девушку, но возвращаться и оступиться ещё раз не было ни сил, ни желания. Наблюдая, как языки оранжевого пламени исполняют погребальный танец над сумкой, Хлоя невольно застыдилась. Фотографии были страстью её подруги, она будто была специально создана, чтобы ловить моменты, заставляющие тебя задуматься, вдохновиться или восхититься. Было в её работах нечто притягательное, хотя было трудно объяснить подобный магнетизм, а то и вовсе невозможно. И теперь всё это вместе со знакомыми обеим лицами, пейзажами Аркадии Бэй, освещёнными тёплым солнцем, их приключения, дневные и ночные, всё это пожирал огонь.

— Прости меня, — Хлоя виновато взглянула на Максин, взяв девушку за руку.

— И ты меня тоже прости, — её голос был полон усталости. — Я не хотела на тебя кричать. И не должна была.

— Нет-нет, — улыбнулась Хлоя, впервые за долгое время. — Я, долбанная истеричка, это заслужила. В следующий раз сразу влепи мне пощёчину.

Наконец-то на бледном, покрытом редкими веснушками, лице, нашлось место улыбке, пускай измотанной постоянной депрессией.

— В любом случае, так было нужно.

Они простояли ещё немного и, убедившись, что всё сгорело без остатка, уехали прочь.

Раз уж речь зашла о способностях, стоит отметить, что после торнадо они никуда не делись. Вначале, Максин отказывалась даже думать о том, чтобы применять их. Надеялась, что если она перестанет ими пользоваться, то мозг просто забудет об их существовании. Но у жизни были другие планы. Обстоятельства вынуждали нарушить данное себе обещание, как бы Максин не сопротивлялась. Ей вновь пришлось использовать перемотку времени, например, чтобы добыть немного денег, однако делала она это очень осторожно, стараясь не влиять на судьбы других людей.

«Всего пару попыток и не очень далеко, — устанавливала она себе правила. — Если с кем-то случится что-то плохое, как бы тебе не хотелось, как бы ни кипело желание помочь, не вмешивайся. Ты уже обожглась... много-много раз».

И, похоже эти, простые, на первый взгляд, правила работали. Но желание помочь, например парню, которого вот-вот забьют до полусмерти в переулке, усложняло эти правила в десятки раз. Впрочем, иногда, Хлоя находила иные решения этих проблем, только по — своему, по — простому и часто это заканчивалось тем, что обе девушки на высоких скоростях бежали к своему пикапу от очередных придурков (во время одной из таких стычек Хлоя потеряла дорогую для себя цепочку с тремя гильзами). Несмотря на редкие и осторожные игры со временем, не было никаких мёртвых китов, раздвоенных лун или внезапных затмений, никаких предзнаменований, что Макс пора остановиться. Быть может, она научилась пользоваться дарованной ей силой с умом, а может вселенная проявила великодушную жалость к достаточно настрадавшейся девушке. Время шло, прошлое никуда не делось, страх никуда не делся, но раны понемногу затягивались в шрамы.

* * *

В очередной раз Хлоя убеждалась в каком-то заговоре старых ржавых машин против человечества. Неожиданно ломаться и там где это не нужно больше всего. Когда это произошло у них не оставалось выбора кроме как толкать скрипящий везде, где только можно, пикап по старой дороге, исполосованной длинными извилистыми трещинами. Отколовшиеся кусочки асфальта по неровным краям трассы были раскиданы ветрами и покрыты слоем придорожного выцветшего песка. Сухая тонкая трава послушно прогибалась под дуновением слабого ветра. Кроны небольших деревьев, редко встречающихся на нелёгком пути, уже пожелтели, а самые хрупкие листочки падали на землю, исполняя печальный вальс под силой всё того же ветра. Солнце представляло собой багровый полукруг и слабо грело в своих лучах. Макс и Хлоя уже забыли, сколько времени толкают этот «дом на колёсах». Шатенке эта одинокая трасса напоминала шоссе из мультфильма «Тачки», только вот дорога всё тянулась к горизонту, а вымирающего города они так и не встретили.

— Давай, Максимус! — раздался резкий громкий голос Хлои. Она толкала машину у руля. — Растряси немного жирка.

— Хлоя Прайс, — голос Макс, которая толкала машину сзади, был полон сарказма вперемешку с неровным дыханием. — Непризнанная королева животико-надрывочного юмора.

Спереди раздался короткий смешок, видимо на большее сил не хватило. Несмотря на безнадёжную ситуацию, в которой они оказались ни первая, ни вторая не собирались падать духом, ведь они были закалены трагедией куда серьезнее, чем какая-то поломка машины. Временами, когда сил толкать эту колымагу уже не оставалось, они останавливались, залезая в кузов, молча разглядывая уже пройденный путь. Причём при каждой такой остановке казалось, что картина не меняется вообще. От этого возвращаться на исходные позиции было куда тяжелее. Зато, стараясь искать в этом положительные стороны, Максин подметила для себя, что при таких нагрузках просто некогда думать о плохом.

— Так, всё, — не выдержала Хлоя, похлопав по крыше автомобиля. Это был их условный сигнал о том, что пора передохнуть.

Девушки из последних сил затащили изможденные тела в кузов и, оперевшись на кабину, плюхнулись на металлическое дно, чтобы в очередной раз погадать, сколько километров или метров они прошли с прошлой остановки. Раньше перед каждой остановкой девушки отгоняли машину на обочину, дабы не мешать другим машинам и возможным спасителям, но со временем они поняли, что ни первых, а значит и вторых, здесь не объявится. Так что теперь они оставляли пикап прямо посреди дороги.

— Хреново ржавое корыто, — промямлила Хлоя, будь у неё больше сил, она бы непременно ударила по машине, а так она лишь легонько пнула прогоревший старый глушитель, что валялся рядом.

— Не обижай пикапыча, — в шутку осудила её Макс. — Ты молодец и я очень тобой горжусь, пикапыч, — добавила она, поглаживая холодный бортик кузова.

От такой, почти что, материнской заботы об этом корыте, синеволосая девушка невольно улыбнулась.

— Скоро стемнеет, надо бы подумать о ночлеге, — Хлоя взглянула как солнце всё больше уходит за полоску горизонта.

— Лучше оденемся потеплее и потолкаем ещё. Если уж ничего не встретим, заночуем в пикапе, — ответила Макс после недолгих раздумий.

— Толкать ночью? А ты уверена? — для Хлои это был вполне логичный вопрос, ведь с приходом ночи Максин чувствовала себя хуже, хоть и умело это скрывала. Да и толкать машину вместо того, чтобы поспать, вещь мало соблазнительная.

Девушка в красной клетчатой рубашке молча кивнула. Хлоя подозревала, что её подруга такими выматывающими методами пытается вытянуть из себя страхи, которые затаились в глубинах сознания и подло вылезали наружу именно с приходом темноты. Она, безусловно, желала Максин победить в этой войне.

«Если ради этого надо толкать это ведро в потёмках. Пускай… подумаешь, бессонная ночь».

— Тебе шапку дать? — предложила она, одобряя её план.

— Нет.

Пока они отдыхали, солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом, и воздух становился прохладнее. Надев куртки, они покатили четырёхколёсную колымагу дальше. Девушки не успели заметить, как вокруг всё потемнело, а на замену солнцу пришла неполная луна. В её холодном свете они докатили машину до спуска, у подножия которого стояло деревянное одноэтажное здание. Настроение поднялось. По спуску машина катилась самоходом, Хлоя вовремя успела сесть за руль, дабы вырулить машину на автомобильную стоянку, а Макс нырнула в кузов. Было уже непривычно, что машина едет сама, без посторонней помощи ослабших девушек. На секунду им даже показалось, что автомобиль разогнался уж как-то слишком быстро, а утомлённая Хлоя ненадёжно удерживает трясущийся руль. К счастью, разгона хватило как раз на то, чтобы без проблем поставить машину на стоянку.

— Приехали.

— Ещё бы знать куда, — добавила Макс.

Здание встречало их небольшой верандой, пристроенной к входу, который находился у левого угла строения. В то время как на всей остальной площади фасада растянулась тройка широких прямоугольных окон, закрытых жалюзи изнутри. В лунном свете можно было разглядеть, что покрытие стен действительно было деревянным или было стилизованно под дерево. Над верандой висела большая неоновая вывеска и, хотя сейчас она была обесточена, воспользовавшись полуживым фонариком, Макс смогла рассмотреть надпись.

— «Кафе Роба Богомола», — медленно прочитала она.

— Богомола? — с насмешкой повторила Хлоя. — Если это и правда его фамилия, то мне жаль этого чувака и всю его семью. Если это прозвище, то мне жаль этого придурка ещё больше.

Макс, очевидно, пропустила это мимо ушей.

— Завтра, похоже, они не работают, — она указала на вывеску сбоку от лестницы из трёх ступенек, ведущих на веранду.

— Тем лучше, — синеволосая решительно пошла вперёд.

— Почему? — остановила её Максин.

— Серьёзно, Макс? — подняла брови Хлоя. — Потому что без спешки сможем забраться туда.

— Кража со взломом. Отлично, — девушка всем своим видом показывала, что она против этой затеи.

— Ну да. У нас же такой богатый выбор. Можем, например, переждать холодную ночь в холодной машине. Пиздец как заманчиво. После этого нам нужно будет всего лишь прокуковать ещё один день и ещё одну холодную ночь. И если нам повезет, и мы тут не подохнем, то сможем дождаться этого Роба. Купим чего-нибудь. Как тебе план?

Возможно, Хлоя чрезмерно увлеклась раскладом дальнейшей перспективы, но в её словах был смысл. Весь день они толкали машину на жутком солнцепёке. Воздух был настолько разогретым, что, сколько его не вдыхай, казалось, этого было недостаточно. От этого они уставали ещё быстрее. А ночью всё кардинально менялось. Воздух становился слишком холодным и приходилось вдыхать его понемногу, чтобы не чувствовать неприятное жжение в носу и груди, будто туда попали крошечные осколки стекла. К тому же тонкие тёмные курточки практически не удерживали тепло, и неприятный холод свободно разгуливал по телу, проникая через уязвимые места вроде рукавов и воротника. И даже если бы обстоятельства были не такими суровыми, их последние деньги ушли на бензин (по мнению Хлои именно его «хуёвое» качество и убило в конечном итоге двигатель).

— Прости, — Хлоя, увидев как сильно она ни с того ни с сего разошлась, постаралась быстро взять себя в руки. В конце концов, Макс боялась идти на риски по известным причинам. — Я лишь хочу сказать, что мы вымотались. Нам нужно поесть, попить, отдохнуть. Мы возьмём немного, так чтобы этого сразу не заметили. А там спишут на недостачу или ещё чего придумают.

Макс всё ещё это не нравилось.

— Окей, и как бонус. Мы вломимся туда, но я буду испытывать глубочайшие моральные страдания, — Хлоя театрально прижала руку к сердцу, при этом как бы незаметно её рот растянулся в хитрой ухмылке.

Эти слова вряд ли переубедили Макс, но Хлоя была права, они вымотались, и ночевать в холодной машине не лучший вариант. Пришлось согласиться, хоть и не разделяя такого же восторга синеволосой подруги, что уже планировала способы проникнуть внутрь. Она расхаживала по сторонам, бормоча различные варианты себе под нос, но тут же их отметая. Осмотр здания с тыльной стороны, также мало что прояснил. Дверь запасного выхода была плотно закрыта, окон не было, пути на крышу тоже. Только небольшая дорожка из притоптанной травы начиналась от двери и уходила к беспорядочно рассаженным кустарникам, которых было около двух десятков. Рядом в сухую землю была воткнута табличка: «Долина богомолов».

— Зоофилия какая-то, — коротко, но ёмко прокомментировала эту надпись Хлоя.

«Как всегда не стесняется в выражениях, — вздохнула в своих мыслях Колфилд. — Но такое увлечение этими насекомыми действительно странное. Эти богомолы жуткие ребята, со своими тоненькими ножками и лапками. А головы у них вообще как у инопланетян. Бр-р-р».

С каких только ракурсов и позиций девушка не рассматривала здание, зацепиться было не за что.

— Ну и жопа, — синеволосую девушку такое топтание на месте начинало порядком раздражать. — У любой, даже самой сраной крепости должна быть брешь. Ну же, думай, Прайс, — она вскинула голову и, зажмурив глаза, пыталась выдавить из себя гениальную идею. Только вот что-то не получалось. — Окей. План «Б», — её тон был таким, будто она собралась идти в драку.

— Моё паучье чутьё подсказывает, что и плана «А» у тебя толком не было. Нельзя переходить к плану «Б» не имея плана «А», — подшутила над ней Максин, хотя от холода её руки успели окоченеть.

— Я Хлоя Прайс и мне до лампочки, — ответила она, зарывшись в кузове пикапа.

— Классный статус на Фейсбуке. Может, расскажешь, что хоть за план «Б».

Ответом стал тот самый ржавый прогоревший кусок глушителя, который достала Хлоя, подобно острому мечу из ножен.

— Я расхуячу это ебучую дверь.

Под возражения Максин, Прайс быстро поднялась на веранду. Замахнувшись импровизированным оружием, она кинулась в атаку, полагая, что чем быстрее разбежится, тем сильнее зарядит по деревянной двери. Но у самого порога дверь распахнулась, и в темноте показалось посыпанное веснушками обеспокоенное лицо Максин. Хлоя успела откинуть ржавую трубу в сторону и остановиться.

— Давай быстрее, — перепуганная то ли от вида Хлои, которая бежала, фактически, на неё, с металлической трубой, то ли от параноидальной мысли, что в пустынном поле их кто-нибудь заметит, Макс взяла подругу за плечо и затащила внутрь.

— У тебя чумовые способности! — Прайс не уставала поражаться, когда Колфилд выделывала такие вещи.

Как только они оказались внутри, то бунтарка Прайс тут же получила удар по тому же плечу.

— Ай!

— Больше так не делай, — пробубнила Макс.

— Извини. Но, эй, зато мы внутри, — заявила Хлоя, полагая, что это веская причина для трюков со временем.

В помещении было намного теплее, чем на улице, они чувствовали, как прогретый воздух обволакивает их, приятно покалывая замёрзшие пальцы на ногах и руках. Однако вместе с этим, девушки отметили, что здесь было гораздо темнее, чем на улице. Слабый лунный свет лишь мелкими и тонкими полосками пробивался сквозь жалюзи, оседая на широких деревянных столах, в то время как большая часть зала была погружена во тьму. В первые месяцы жизни после торнадо Максин безумно боялась, когда ночь заполняла комнаты тёмной и плотной таинственной пустотой. Вглядываясь в неё, воспоминания о кошмарах снова становились слишком реальными, будто что-то вновь тонкой нитью, которой она привязана к прошлому, тянет её обратно. Впрочем, сейчас девушка стала реагировать на непроглядную ночную темень куда спокойнее, а то и вообще старалась обращать на неё меньше внимания. Благо, их глаза очень быстро завлёк приятный голубой свет, исходящий из холодильника с газированными напитками, что стоял и почти неслышно гудел за кассовой стойкой. Девушки оставили сумки и курточки на рядом стоящем столе, и подошли к кассе, завлечённые приятным светом холодильной камеры.

— Чёрт, давно у меня не было такого богатого выбора, — глаза синеволосой девушки разбегались от количества всяческих напитков. Каждый из них будто манил её: «Выбери меня!»

Если быть откровенным, то она бы сейчас предпочла бутылочку лёгкого пива. Но, к сожалению, автомат с пивом, что стоял рядом, был обесточен и пуст.

— Умерь свой пыл, Хлоя Прайс. Есть что-нибудь вишнёвое? — Максин вскарабкалась на ближайший высокий стул.

— А тебе двадцать один есть? Я бы и восемнадцати не дал, — пробасила Хлоя, видимо изображая тип продавцов, которых сама больше всего не любила. Причины ненависти, в принципе, лежат на поверхности. — Держи вишнёвую колу, малявка.

— Спасибо, — Макс решила ей подыграть и пыталась изобразить обиженного подростка. Но как она не старалась, ту волну оптимизма, на которой играла Хлоя, ей было не поймать.

— Так, что у нас тут ещё, — в предвкушении потирала руки Прайс, после того как осушила пол-литровую бутылку газировки разом.

С помощью фонарика в кассовом столе она отыскала несколько пакетов солёных орешков и чипсов с сыром и беконом. Вскинув, невзначай, голову она увидела небольшой бокс с аккуратно расставленными пачками разношёрстных сигарет.

— Даже не думай, — предостерегла её Макс, заметив, куда косится глаз Хлои. — Ты обещала бросить. Сама это предложила и тебя никто за язык не тянул. Помнишь?

— Да помню-помню, — взгрустнула девушка, потряхивая ломающимися синими волосами, которые, честно говоря, потихоньку стали терять свой насыщенный цвет.

Громкий хруст чипсов раздался по тёмному залу. Орешки они решили оставить на потом.

— К ним бы какого-нибудь соуса, — приговаривала Хлоя, после того как прожевала целую охапку маленьких картофельных ломтиков. — Может кисло-сладкого или даже кетчупа.

— Чипсы с соусом? Зачем так извращаться с едой?

— Извращаться с едой? — Прайс выпучила глаза. — Неужели за все наши годы знакомства я не спрашивала, нравятся ли тебе чипсы с соусом?

Максин помотала головой, ловко давая ответ сразу на два вопроса. Удивительно, как лучшая подруга, с которой они знакомы ещё с сопливого детства, могла не знать о такой, казалось бы, мелочи. В голову шатенки закрался интересный и одновременно забавный вопрос. Что ещё Хлоя узнает о Максин, спустя, скажем, десять лет?

— Я тут, знаешь ли, всю жизнь сижу и вот чё я тебе скажу. Слышь. Я и мои ребята, мы тут таких, как ты, не любим, — Хлоя снова вошла в образ. На сей раз, она показывала «типичных задир в задрипанном баре» из «Южного парка».

Получилось весьма недурно, и Максин поняла, в чём тут суть. Вот только её улыбка на это была какой-то натянутой, отстранённой. А ведь по ней и не скажешь, что она валится с ног от усталости.

— Выше нос, Максимус. Ты же не расстроилась из-за того, что мы сюда проникли?

— Нет, всё клёво. Я сижу в кафе, который сама и взломала, благодаря баловству со временем. Ем краденые чипсы и запиваю краденой вишнёвой колой, — Максин подала эти слова как шутку, но даже это вышло у неё как-то кисло.

— Нет, тут что-то ещё, — прищурилась Хлоя в попытке высмотреть на лице Макс правду, однако та лишь звонко хрустнула очередным большим ломтиком. — Ладно, мисс фиг-поймёшь-хрен-разберёшь. Не знаю чего у тебя там, в голове творится, но есть у меня одна вещица…

Хлоя уже по хозяйски вела себя за кассой, Максин даже подумывала предложить ей работу в каком-нибудь магазинчике, если вдруг случится чудо, и они задержатся в очередном небольшом городке дольше, чем на неделю. Хотя учитывая её нрав, ей бы больше подошла должность «барвумен». «Барвумен» выложила на стол старый прямоугольный радиоприёмник.

«То, что надо» — раздался оживлённый внутренний голос Макс. — «Последний раз мы нормально слушали музыку, наверное, две недели назад».

— Врубай.

— Только, чур, без всякой поп-херни.

* * *

Кнопка «старт» щелкнула, и акустическая гитара забренчала из небольшого динамика. Этот звук, когда медиатор легко бежит по натянутым струнам, напомнил Макс, как она сама бралась за инструмент, садилась на бордовый диванчик, а иногда стоя как на сцене, и наигрывала всё что вздумается, пускай и с ошибками или с расстроенной гитарой. В её комнате был только один исполнитель и один слушатель, и обоих этот импровизированный концерт вполне устраивал.

Электрогитара протяжно выла где-то вдалеке. Барабаны отбивали незамысловатый ритм, но в данный момент большего от них и не требовалось. Поверх музыки пели, очевидно, все участники пока неизвестной команды. Четыре или пять человек. Атмосфера этих секунд была такой, будто парни забрались на крышу какого-нибудь высокого дома с парочкой гитар, усилителем и простенькой ударной установкой, и решили спеть ночному городу. Текст был на христианскую тематику, но Максин относилась к этому спокойно, а Хлою, похоже, религиозные строчки не напрягали.

_Всемилостивый Отец благодати низверг гнев свой_

_На Своего Сына ради нашей свободы, кто же привёл Агнца на убой._

Повторялось дважды, после чего голоса замолкли, а инструменты стихли. Видимо девушки попали под самый конец композиции. Впрочем, тут же эфир занял ведущий.

— Это были «Wolves At The Gate» и выли они нам о глубинах. Вы на волнах «Омега-радио» и христианский металл, на ночь глядя, для вас поставил Стивен Мира, — его умеренный и спокойный бас отлично подходил для ночного радиоэфира. Создавалось впечатление, будто он подвинулся к микрофону чуть ближе и говорил вполголоса, дабы не разбудить тех, кто сейчас спит рядом с его слушателями. — Напоминаю, сегодня в этой небольшой студии под ночным фонарём компанию вам и мне составляет член международной команды астрономов НАСА, Андрей Струнин.

— Ещё раз всем доброй ночи, — если бы не имя, девушки решили что это говорит британец, уж слишком выделялся этот неповторимый говор жителей туманного Альбиона.

— Андрей, мы подошли к главной теме, о которой мне очень хотелось с вами поговорить.

— В последнее время со мной только об этом и разговаривают, — посмеялся астроном.

— Ещё бы, такое событие. Итак, я уверен, большинство наших радиослушателей знают, о чём мы будем говорить. И, тем не менее, быть может, кто-то сейчас проезжает по нашим краям. Давайте для них озвучим, что сегодня произойдёт.

— Конечно. Астероид GJ409Z пролетит на невероятно близком расстоянии от Земли.

Сердце Макс в панике застучало.

«Снова. Я позволила себе слишком много!» — тревога лихорадочно заметалась в голове.

— Боже, — сорвалось с её дрожащих губ.

— Макс. Макс! — Хлоя взяла подругу за руки и почувствовала холодный пот на её ладонях. — Макс! Посмотри на меня.

Она была уверена, что гигантский камень не пролетит мимо, а упадёт на Землю — туда, где его волна унесёт побольше людских жизней. Захотелось отмотать время, чтобы не отматывать его тогда, когда Хлоя пыталась высадить дверь. Наверное, именно это событие повлекло за собой падение астероида. Всё сходится.

«Дура! О чём ты думаешь!?» — вопил её внутренний голос.

Перед глазами возникли картины уничтоженного мегаполиса и огромного с грубыми краями камня, который врезался в землю, оставив после себя внушительный кратер. И миллионы загубленных жизней за миг. И всё из-за неё, из-за того что она так ничему и не научилась. От нахлынувшей панической атаки не хватало воздуха, вот-вот и она задохнётся. Макс закрыла лицо руками, хотелось кричать, выть. Вдруг руки Хлои обхватили её.

— Тс-с-с, Макс всё хорошо, — услышала она в правом ухе её убаюкивающий шёпот. — Всё хорошо. Дыши ровнее, — она протяжно вдыхала носом воздух и не спеша выдыхала через рот и Макс повторяла за ней, словно обучаясь дышать заново. — Послушай радио.

— Нет — нет. Не стоит волноваться, — мужчина будто сам спешил успокоить девушку. — Как я уже сказал, астероид пролетит невероятно близко. Но. И это «но» необходимо выделить. Определённо никакого столкновения не предвидится. И никакого апокалипсиса, как заверяют в последнее время некоторые СМИ, не случится.

— Но есть определённые журналисты, которые связывают трагедию в Аркадии Бэй и аномалию одиннадцатого года, с этим астероидом.

— По поводу этого я могу лишь выразить свою точку зрения. Она сводится к тому, что перечисленные вами события вызывают множество вопросов в научной среде и, опять же, по моему мнению, ответов мы уже скорей всего не найдём. Однако уверяю вас, астероид GJ409Z совершенно не связан с этими событиями. Факт того, что астероид пролетит мимо нашей планеты, известен нам уже давно, более того, около двух лет назад я уже упоминал о нём в интервью местной газете, но об этом почему-то никто не помнит.

— Вот видишь. Всё-всё, — Хлоя гладила Максин по взъерошенным каштановым волосам, что иглами спадали до плеч.

— Прости, — Максин спешно старалась вытереть слёзы. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Хочешь я рядом постою?

Максин кивнула. Даже несмотря на тёплое помещение, всё тело девушки дрожало от холода. Но от присутствия Хлои, которая убаюкивала её разбушевавшийся страхи, вновь становилось теплее, а руки, что обнимали её и поглаживали макушку, возвращали спокойствие в душу и сердце. Объятия Хлои были коконом, защитой от всех тревог, и хотелось оставаться под этой защитой подольше.

— Сколько-сколько!? — переспросил Стивен, не веря собственным ушам.

— Шесть лет назад, — собеседник выделял каждое слово и, судя по коротким смешкам между ними, реакция ведущего его забавляла. — Астероид был обнаружен совершенно случайно, но проследив его траекторию, мы поняли, что он приближается к Земле. Существует специальная директива, согласно которой любой крупный космический объект, летящий в сторону Земли, должен находиться под усиленным наблюдением для расчёта его траектории полёта относительно нашей планеты. Данные на протяжении шести лет позволили нам спрогнозировать, где и когда этот объект будет видно лучше всего.

— Именно поэтому вы сейчас здесь?

— Всё верно. Астероид пролетит очень близко к Земле, примерно десять тысяч километров от стратосферы. Просто для сравнения скажу, что расстояние от этой студии до Луны примерно триста семьдесят тысяч километров.

— С ума сойти, — охнул Стивен. — И мы увидим, как здоровенная глыба пролетает над нами?

Эти слова вызвали снисходительный смех у астронома.

— Всё немного иначе. Это скорее будет выглядеть как яркая звезда. Но вся прелесть сегодняшней ночи состоит в обломках, которые отвалятся от астероида. Эти осколки, падая вниз, будут сгорать в атмосфере, а это значит, нас сегодня ждёт грандиозное и я бы даже сказал _пиздатое_ световое шоу. По нашим расчётам, астероид пролетит над нами в течение полутора часов. Ради этого шоу я сюда и приехал.

— Вы только что ругнулись по-русски?

— Я не уверен, можно ли ругаться в эфире на английском.

— У нас можно, — оба посмеялись. — Прежде чем мы прервёмся на музыкальную паузу, у меня есть ещё один вопрос. На сайте НАСА и некоторых новостных ресурсах у этого астероида было имя «Маргарет».

— Я так и знал, что вы это спросите.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что это имя дали астероиду вы, как первооткрыватель?

— Верно.

— А кто эта Маргарет? Ваша жена?

— Не совсем, — призадумался мужчина, а после продолжил. — Маргарет — это имя женщины, с которой я встречался в то время. Как и любой другой мужчина, я хотел произвести впечатление на даму и поэтому решил назвать астероид в её честь.

— Она была рада?

— Ещё бы. Любой бы на её месте обрадовался. Но, к сожалению, наши пути разошлись и очень тяжело разошлись. А присвоенное астероиду имя осталось.

— Да, это своеобразный привет из прошлого.

— Можно назвать это и так. Но лично я считаю что символизму или скрытому смыслу не место в реальной жизни. Только на страницах книг или в фильмах, — ответил Андрей.

— Что ж, личная жизнь это личная жизнь, не будем вдаваться в подробности, но, тем не менее, спасибо за ответ. Сейчас у нас будет музыкальная пауза, а после мы вернёмся в студию и ещё немного потрещим языками.

— Ого! Похоже, нам сегодня ночью везёт, — восхитилась Хлоя, заглушая собой радио. — Ты только подумай. Грёбаный астероид! Охуенно!

— Это и впрямь будет интересно, — приободрилась Максин, теперь небесное тело её не страшило.

— Так, включи радио погромче.

* * *

Музыкальная картотека этой радиостанции включала в себя множество жанров и поджанров. Тут и расслабляющий джаз с духовыми инструментами, тёплый и пляжный регги, рок с изящными мелодиями и металл с перегруженными гитарами. Единственное, что можно было отметить, подавляющее большинство композиций исполнялись на живых инструментах, в то время как популярная музыка «клубного» формата была представлена в меньшинстве. Несмотря на музыку, которую одобряли, в общем-то, обе девушки, со временем просто сидеть, хрумкая вредную еду, им надоело. Хлоя решила вновь закопаться в кассовую стойку, Максин заняла себя изучением кафе, в которое им довелось попасть.

По обыкновению она рассматривала все листовки, объявления и фотографии, что были развешаны на стенах. Такие мелочи придавали любому месту некую глубину, неповторимость и Максин всегда отличало желание разузнать, что же творилось такого интересного в стенах, что её окружали. И надо сказать, хозяин кафе позаботился о том, чтобы людям было что посмотреть и почитать в ожидании заказа. Вырезки из газет и журналов, которые, так или иначе, посвящены этому заведению. Больше всего девушке запомнилась статья, в которой рассказывалось о покушении прямо во время рабочего дня, когда в кафе не было свободных мест. Как выяснилось позже, стрелок обознался, а человек, которого он на самом деле намеревался убить, в кафе вообще не пришёл. К счастью, покушение не состоялось, посетители дружно, а главное вовремя, обезоружили преступника. Помимо этого, на стенах висели десятки фотографий в невзрачных деревянных рамках. Самый длинный чек за обслуживание — три метра сорок девять сантиметров. Самая длинная очередь, состоящая из пятидесяти двух человек. Прошлогодняя фотография рождественской ёлки, одиноко возвышающейся над пустынным зимним полем, которую, согласно подписи, установили впервые за всю историю кафе. Ежегодное селфи хозяина придорожного заведения, персонала и всех, кого случай привёл сюда именно двадцать четвёртого октября, в день рождения этого места. Что интересно, первое такое фото было сделано тогда, когда слово «селфи» ещё не было в обиходе. Кстати, о владельце. На некоторых фотографиях встречался и он. Выше обычного человека, худощавый, с длинной и невероятно пышной бородой, которая перекрывала всю грудь. Он представал перед Макс то в тёмной футболке, то в светлом пиджаке в мелкую клетку, то в джинсовом комбинезоне, но везде на его голове был маленький соломенный котелок. И практически на всех фотографиях, рядом с ним, на руке, или на плече, или на голове (то есть котелке) можно было разглядеть маленького и тонкого богомола. История этого зелёного существа тоже висела на стене, в самом дальнем углу длинного зала, рядом с дверью, которая, очевидно, вела в уборную. Из неё Максин узнала что Роб — это имя богомола, в то время как владельца на самом деле зовут Алан Милитон. Как-то раз богомол просто поселился на заднем дворе, среди растущих там уже давно кустиков. Их первое робкое знакомство произошло, когда Алан принёс своему новоявленному соседу пару убитых мух. Удивительно, с чего способна начаться дружба. По прошествии времени богомол перестал шугаться Алана, безбоязненно заползая ему на руку, а позже мужчина позволил ему заходить в кафе. Собственно именно тогда богомол получил своё человеческое имя, а Алан обрёл хорошего друга и любимого питомца, хотя ранее не жаловал домашних животных вроде привычных всем собак и кошек. Почему — то именно в этом странном насекомом он разглядел объект обожания. На некоторых фото можно было увидеть как Роб «гуляет» у кассы или составляет компанию старожилам этого заведения, которые ходят сюда каждый день и к которым это существо смогло привыкнуть. К новым гостям он не подходил близко. И теперь на каждой фотографии, где есть улыбающийся сквозь густую бороду Алан, можно было заметить это необычное существо на тоненьких ножках, которое, иногда, поднимало лапки вверх, будто позируя для камеры. Всё больше проникаясь своим шестиногим товарищем, он задумал безумную идею. Наградить своё любимое заведение любимым талисманом и переименовать его в «Кафе Роба Богомола». Многие отговаривали его от этой авантюры, считали подобное название непривлекательным.

— Стэну Ли тоже такое говорили про Человека-паука, — поддержала Алана Максин.

Название сменилось, но для обывателя кроме вывески вряд ли что-то поменялось, да и зарабатывать кафе если и стало больше, то явно по другим причинам. Но, так или иначе, Алан был доволен своим решением. Теперь у этого места, о котором он заботился, казалось, всю свою сознательную жизнь, был собственный талисман, как у «больших дяденек». Он верил, что хоть на капельку, но его талисман причастен к улучшению дел кафе, как костёр, чьё пламя берёт своё начало из ничтожных искр. Максин не переставала удивляться этой странной дружбе, которую можно было видеть на фото.

«Бывает же такое», — усмехнулась она.

Но у истории было продолжение, увы. Время движется для каждого и для каждого оно когда-нибудь остановится. Наслаждаясь необычной для насекомого жизнью рекордные четыре с половиной года, Роб оставил этот мир. Чувство утраты и горя жгло изнутри настолько, что Алан сгоряча обещал закрыть кафе. Несмотря на хвалебные отзывы о вкуснейшей пицце, и картошке фри, и ароматном кофе с натуральным молоком, для самого владельца это место утратило ту самую, важную искру. Но высшие силы, видимо, услышали мольбы довольных посетителей, и однажды на задний двор явилась целая популяция богомолов. Эти существа просто поселись среди кустов, в которых когда-то Роб ловил мух и тараканов, не желая покинуть это место. Невзирая на то, что новые соседи напоминали Алану о тяжёлой утрате, у мужчины просто не поднялась рука их разогнать. Он посадил для новоявленных соседей ещё пару кустарников и, включив своё креативное мышление, назвал всё это «Долина богомолов». Пусть и не сразу, но Алан смог мирно сосуществовать рядом с этими насекомыми и даже горечь утраты постепенно сошла на нет. А сама Долина со временем превратилась в настоящую достопримечательность, о которой даже снимал репортаж местный новостной канал.

— Какая поучительная история, — сухо сказала Хлоя, после того как Макс поведала ей эту историю.

— Да ну? И чему она тебя научила? — улыбнулась Колфилд, ожидая нелепых ответов от подруги.

— Эм, ну… — протянула Прайс которая не ожидала что Макс спросит что-то ещё. — Типа, делай добро. И всё будет хорошо. Эм… Люби богомолов и когда они мутируют, то не откусят тебе башку. Мир прекрасен, — говорила она это так, будто зачитывала список ежедневных покупок.

В это время легендарный Стивен Тайлер с настойчивым визгом призывал слушателя мечтать. Вдруг баллада резко оборвалась.

— Прошу прощения, Aerosmith, — раздался взволнованный голос другого Стивена. — Но у нас тут свой концерт намечается. Советую всем выйти на улицу. И как можно скорее!

Девушки лишь на секунду переглянулись, а после бросились бежать на улицу, будто из горящего здания, прихватив с собой радио и курточки. Надели они их уже на улице. Ночное небо было сокрыто за густыми тёмными облаками, лишь в ничтожных прорезях между ними ещё можно было разглядеть мелкие звёздные точки.

— Блядские облака! — зафыркала Хлоя, хватаясь за голову. — Мы всё проебём! Сука!

— Это она!? — доносились из динамика в руках Макс восхищённые возгласы. — Это Маргарет?

— Верно, — коротко и сдержанно отвечал Андрей.

— И правда, похоже на звезду.

— Да, просто охуеть! — огрызнулась Хлоя, будто ошеломлённый Стивен стоял рядом с ней.

Взбешённая Хлоя расхаживала из стороны в сторону, периодически то выкрикивая бранные слова, то бубня их себе под нос. Рассказывать обо всех ярчайших выражениях, что пришли озлобленной особе на ум, пожалуй, не стоит, но если бы облака имели разум, им было бы очень обидно. Максин же до последнего надеялась, что сможет увидеть проходящий мимо астероид через узкие щёлочки между облаков. Надежды не оправдались.

«Пиздец» — отчаялась Максин.

Хотя Андрей убеждал всех слушателей не расходиться, ведь они ожидали того что отколовшиеся в полёте куски полетят вниз, но надежда в сердцах девушек медленно угасала. Весь небосвод был как некстати замылен небесным туманом.

— А пока мы ждём, — говорил Стивен. — Позвольте мне кое-что вам рассказать. В славном городе Мечита есть небольшой парк, недалеко от центра города. И там заведено каждый вечер включать музыку. Никакой попсы или тяжеляка, только спокойные инструментальные треки, как раз для спокойных вечерних прогулок, ну или свиданий. Так вот, примерно год назад одной моей знакомой из городского совета поступил анонимный конверт. В нём лежал диск и записка. На диске было с десяток композиций исполненных в основном на фортепьяно, а в записке отправитель просил поставить его треки в шорт-лист вечерней музыки. Хотя причины такой необычной просьбы он решил не говорить. Прослушав композиции, ей так они понравились, что она без раздумий разрешила крутить их в парке вечером. Более того, аноним присылал ещё диски, а после они вообще смогли наладить связь по интернету. Я сам слушал эти работы, и мне много чего там понравилось, поэтому если вы окажетесь в этом прекрасном прибрежном городе, непременно загляните вечером в парк. Но к чему я, собственно, это рассказываю. Если обещанное шоу действительно начнётся, я поставлю одну композицию нашего анонимного музыканта. Привет тебе, кстати, наш герой, если ты меня слушаешь. Молодёжь её наверняка узнает, а людей постарше я хочу заверить, что это именно та мелодия, под которую стоит встретить метеорный дождь.

Последующие минуты девушки провели в безмолвии. Никто не решался сказать, что из-за дурацких облаков, протянутых до самого горизонта, они пропустят грандиозное представление.

— Смотрите! — с восторгом повторялось из динамика. — Я вижу! Вижу! Смотрите сколько их много!

На вдохновении, которое накрыло Стивена от увиденного, он комментировал, а скорее тараторил, так быстро, что его вечерний гость едва успел вставить пару слов. Слушая радостные возгласы об «огненных шарах», Хлоя в последней надежде взглянула на тёмное небо. Оно было полностью укрыто облачной пеленой.

— Да пошли вы, — процедила она. — Хер с ним, Макс. Пошли внутрь.

И снова жизнь решила над ними поиздеваться, лишив их такого зрелища. Будто с них страданий было недостаточно. Видимо, достаточно. Вдруг облака загорелись синим пламенем под протяжный возглас радиоведущего. Случилось это так резко, что девушки невольно вздрогнули и пригнулись, словно рядом прогремел взрыв. Свет погас, но загорелся так же резко вновь и стал ещё ярче. Вспышка на пару секунд осветила всю долину. Но источник света был не над ними, а уходил дальше, в поле как раз за кафе. Они быстренько оббежали здание, по травянистой дорожке прошли в «Долину богомолов», однако там и остановились. Сквозь густые ночные облака пробирался шар, окутанный неестественно ярким синим свечением. На радио пальцы анонимного музыканта заиграли мелодию, которую Максин без труда узнала. Заглавная тема тринадцатой Последней фантазии. Услышав этот мотив единожды, ты сможешь узнать его на любом инструменте. Вслед за одним шаром последовали и другие. Они напоминали падающие звёзды, что вот-вот столкнутся с Землёй. Оставляя за собой длинные и ровные хвосты из пламени вперемешку с пылью и дымом, они неуклонно летели вниз.

«А вдруг это конец?»

«Тогда только так»

Свет от внеземных камней освещал двух девушек, что держались за руки, а их тени, вытянутые далеко назад, соединялись в одну причудливую фигуру.

«Только так»

Когда казалось, что метеор очень близко к земле и трагедия вот-вот произойдёт, световые лучи расправлялись в стороны, одни были длиннее, другие короче. Перед тем, как этот синий цветок из космоса окончательно завянет и затеряется в тенях ночного неба, он полностью расправлял свои стреловидные лепестки, являя вспышку столь яркую, что приходилось зажмуриваться. Но тут же глаза сами раскрывались, ожидая, когда другие падающие камни покажутся из-за облаков и сгорят в атмосфере, давая свету, заключённому внутри, освободиться и явить себя этому миру. Столь манящее сочетание метеоров, которые как боевые ядра угрожающе летят вниз и такой прекрасной испепеляющей смерти в конце своего фатального пути. Хотелось всё это видеть, настолько, что девушки старались меньше моргать, дабы ничего не ускользнуло от их сражённых взглядов.

— Жаль, у тебя камера не фурычит, — голосом, наполненным восхищением, промолвила Хлоя, непривычным даже для самой себя.

— Я запомню, — на выдохе от очередной вспышки прошептала Макс. На глазах вновь появились блестящие на свету слёзы, то ли от ослепительных бликов, то ли от того что она долго не моргала. Но это были самые приятные слёзы за весь тяжёлый год. Она могла бы перемотать время, посмотреть всё ещё раз, но вся уникальность этого события как раз и была в его неповторимости. Такое может произойти в жизни только раз, должно произойти.

Тем временем, неизвестный пианист оставил знакомую мелодию в стороне и будто отдался на волю фантазии и вдохновения. Его пальцы мастерски порхали по клавишам, рождая прекрасную импровизированную мелодию, будто действительно сочинённую для этой волшебной ночи. Пройдя сквозь облака, вниз полетели новые шары, не оставляя попыток столкнуться с Землёй. Одни летели быстрее, другие медленнее. Однако планета отважно сдерживала их натиск. Эта битва предстала поистине незабываемым шоу для всех, кто смог его посмотреть. Для влюблённых, сбежавших из дома и наблюдающих за всем этим с высокой крыши. Для пожилой женщины, которая сидела в парке Мечиты с фотографией своего мужа, ведь они обещали друг другу встретить метеорный дождь вместе, ещё тогда, два года назад. Метеорный дождь обернулся праздничным фейерверком для двух подростков, отважившихся на первый поцелуй в его ослепительных лучах. Метеорный дождь начался как раз тогда, когда ночной сторож небольшого продуктового магазинчика задержал горе-грабителя, споткнувшегося на развязанном шнурке. Астроном, который назвал этот астероид в честь своей подруги, с грустной улыбкой вспоминает, сколько же судеб поменялось, пока этот огромный камень летел сюда. Медсёстры объединились с уборщиком и вывели пациентов больницы желающих посмотреть на метеорный дождь, некоторых пришлось выносить на руках.

— Спасибо! — рыдая, повторял один пациент, который боялся, что не доживёт до этого дня.

Мужчина наблюдал за этим камнепадом в окно, обнимая свою красавицу — жену, в то время как их сын не продержался и уснул. Но ничего, сейчас родители его разбудят. Обнимаясь, метеорный дождь встречала и более молодая семья, чья дочь, прелестная Джулия, совсем скоро должна родиться. В восхищении замер весь остальной мир, наблюдая за борьбой высших сил через трансляции по телевизору и интернету. Человечество на несколько минут оставило все свои дела, и прильнуло к небесам, будто стало частью этой борьбы, барьера, который испепеляет крепкие космические глыбы. Последний камень на полной скорости летит вниз, но незримый щит вновь разрушает его. Метеор загорается синим пламенем, размельчаясь в призрачную пыль. Момент истины. Вспышка, подобная предсмертному вскрику поверженного в тяжёлой битве врага, перед тем как умолкнуть, угаснуть навсегда. Земля выстояла и опять погружается в сонную тьму.

— Прощай, Маргарет, — доносится тихий голос из радиоприёмника.

— С днём рождения, — произнесла Хлоя, не сводя глаз с ночного неба, словно ничего ещё не закончилось.

— Макс. Сколько это уже продолжается? — но ответа не последовало. — Весь этот год ты истязаешь себя. Раз за разом. Может, пора оставить всё это? Начать жизнь заново, как мы хотели.

— Я пыталась, — сорвалось с губ Максин. — Но каждый раз, я снова вижу этот вихрь. Закрываю глаза и вижу, как крыши срываются с домов, улетая в бездну. Я закрываю глаза и вижу всё, — всхлипнула она. — Это не забыть и это никогда не кончится.

Ком подобрался к горлу и давил так сильно, что из глаз в который раз потекли тонкие солёные ручейки. Всё повторяется. Каждый раз, когда вроде бы боль уходит и жить становится легче, некая сущность тянет её назад, в пучину страданий. Будто эта сущность питалась слезами и не намеревалась её отпускать.

— Ты считаешь себя виноватой, — Хлоя осторожно развернула Максин. — Но если я скажу, что ты ни при чём?

— То это будет не правда, — вытирая подступившие слезы, продолжила Макс. — Прости. Ты хочешь меня успокоить и спасибо…

— Нет, я серьёзно, — взволнованный взгляд синеволосой девушки указывал на то, что она собирается сказать нечто важное. То, что уже давно собиралась. — Что, если я прямо сейчас смогу доказать твою невиновность?

В карих глазах читалось непонимание.

— Не надо, — отстранилась Максин, разжимая руку.

Именно этих слов она и боялась услышать сегодня вечером.

— Эй, ты чего? Начинается великий день.

Макс же молчала, её взгляд был устремлён куда-то вдаль, впрочем, вряд ли что-то её там заинтересовало.

— Только не говори, что всё из-за грёбанного торнадо.

Молчание, на самом деле, говорило о многом.

— Вспомни, с чего всё это началось. Тебе было видение того самого торнадо и что оно произойдёт через неделю. А после ты обнаружила в себе способность перематывать время. Но всё это было ещё до того как мы встретились на парковке. Так к чему было это видение? А может, это было и не видение вовсе? Ты же сама рассказывала, что умудрилась остановить время, чтобы спасти Кейт. Смогла переместиться по фотографии в прошлое и даже в другую реальность.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— К тому, что это было не видение. Может быть, ты совершила очередной рывок, только в будущее и увидела то, что произойдёт. Ты увидела это событие до того, как стала химичить со временем.

— Подожди, — остановила её Макс, после такого заявления нужно было собраться с мыслями. — А как же предзнаменования? Затмение, снег, эти огромные туши китов. Всё это началось после того как я стала пользоваться своими способностями.

— То есть ты считаешь, что вселенная или там макаронный бог пытались, таким образом, тебя предупредить: «Не балуйся чумовыми способностями, которые мы же тебе и дали», — неестественным басом проговорила Хлоя.

— Нет. Это были последствия моих трюков со временем. Каждый такой финт вел только к ужасным последствиям. Или ты страдала или страдал кто-то ещё. Я пыталась всё исправить, но только тонула в этой трясине ещё больше. Я не жалею, что спасла тебя и сделаю это снова, если вдруг придётся. Но это не отменяет того ужасного преступления которое я совершила. Нельзя вмешиваться в ход времени. Жаль, что я поняла это слишком поздно, — опустила голову Макс.

Какое-то время они стояли молча. В глубине души Максин сожалела, что Хлоя хранила молчание. На секундочку она поверила в то, что у девушки найдутся слова, которые оправдают её в собственных глазах. Но на что она рассчитывала? Ничто не оправдает её и не отчистит от крови на руках.

— Вспомнила я одну передачу, — вдруг заговорила Хлоя. — Смотрела в интернете, кажется. Не помню, о чём там было, но зато очень хорошо помню, как один учёный рассказывал о выборе. Мол, наш выбор порождает количество реальностей равное числу его альтернатив. Или типа того. Короче, если по — простому, начиная утро с левой ноги, в другой реальности ты встаёшь с правой. И теперь представь, сколько выборов происходит на Земле каждый гребанный день. Если это так, то ты ничего не меняла, не вмешивалась в ход времени, лишь каким-то чудом умудрилась научиться путешествовать между реальностями. А значит, не было никакого эффекта бабочки и этот ебучий торнадо никак с тобой не связан. Может, какая-нибудь бабочка взмахнула крылышками и из-за этого спустя пару лет разфигачило целый город.

При упоминании бабочки в голову Макс пришла та самая голубая красавица, которую она видела в школьном туалете в начале роковой недели. Она сама не понимала, почему.

— Но… как же затмение и... — запиналась Макс, понимая, что слова Хлои раскачивают её представления о тех событиях.

— Я без понятия, что это была за херня, — вздохнула Хлоя. — Даже учёные не знают. Может, твои способности и вся дичь, что творилась на той неделе, действительно связаны, а может, это лишь случайности, которые сплелись именно в Аркадии Бэй, именно в ту неделю. Всё это очень странно, но знаешь, жизнь сама по себе странная штука. Не ясно, с какой целью мы существуем и есть ли цель у неё вообще. Может, мы и мир вокруг — результат хаотичной случайности, сама жизнь и всё, что в ней протекает, лишь случайность, — Прайс сама от себя не ожидала таких рассуждений. — Быть может, хаос творится сам по себе, а мы только беспомощные наблюдатели, которые наивно думают, что мир крутится вокруг них.

— Хлоя, — опустила голову Максин. — Это я... — «виновата» так и не сошло с её губ, хотя эти слова засели так глубоко внутри, будто были кем-то выжжены.

Колфилд не знала, что сказать на слова Хлои. Чем их опровергнуть. Внезапно для себя она осознала, что уже не так уверена относительно произошедших событий. Сейчас она вообще была ни в чём не уверена.

— Макс, — нежным движением синеволосая подняла её лицо двумя пальцами. — Ты же использовала свои способности и после торнадо. И что произошло? Мимо Земли пролетел астероид, который умудрились засечь ещё шесть лет назад, опять же случайно. А по поводу предзнаменований, знаешь, а этот учёный дело говорит. В реальной жизни нет места для скрытых смыслов и прочей фигни... Сегодня твой день рождения…

— Не…

— Макс, — твёрдо прервала её Хлоя, но продолжила куда мягче. — Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Я хочу пожелать тебе отпустить всю ту срань, что мы пережили, — незаметно для самой себя Хлоя от заумных и весьма смелых теорий, перешла к словам, звучащим от сердца. — Я знаю тебя и знаю, что ты не заслужила всего того через что прошла. Ты не должна винить себя в том, что случилось. Ты не виновата и когда я это говорю, я действительно так думаю. Просто представь, если я права, то существует бесконечное количество реальностей, в каких-то мы наверняка счастливы. Почему бы этой не стать одной из них? Я хочу этого для нас. Чёрт, — от слов, что уже давно ждали своего часа, глаза синеволосой девушки в мутных лучах луны что, наконец, пробились сквозь облачную пелену, блеснули. — Иди сюда, — она заключила свою подругу в крепкие объятия. — Прошу тебя, поверь мне. Я больше не могу смотреть, как ты страдаешь. Моё сердце разрывается, когда я вижу твоё заплаканное лицо. Прошу тебя, перестань страдать, — её голос сорвался на шёпот. — Прошу.

«Вдруг... вдруг она права» — раздался робкий внутренний голос Максин. Он будто боялся потревожить ту самую сущность, которая питалась её страданиями. — «Вдруг... я не виновата» — тихо прозвучали эти слова.

Это было подобно первым бледным лучам солнца, что робко падают на редкие облака в небе. Но их появление всегда предвещает неминуемый рассвет. Его свет проник в самые тёмные глубины подсознания, скованные прочными и массивными кандалами вины и боли. И рассвет разорвал эти прижившиеся, как мерзкий паразит, цепи. Слова Хлои повторялись всё увереннее, разрушая тьму, навеянную бесконечными страданиями. Даже на свои способности Максин взглянула по другому. Они не были причиной того торнадо унесшего тысячи жизней, но стали чудом, благодаря которому она спаслась и более того спасла Хлою. Это осознание добралось до сердца, и оно забилось чаще, будто только что ожило, и по всему телу прошла приятная дрожь. Душа сбросила с себя непосильный груз и смогла наконец-то выпрямиться и вздохнуть. Руки Максин медленно обхватили Хлою.

— Я не виновата, — повторила она вслух, уткнувшись в курточку подруги.

Облака расступились перед луной, и её свет упал на лицо синеволосой девушки, которая разомкнула объятия и внимательно посмотрела на шатенку. В её глазах читался вопрос: «Мне послышалось?»

— Я не виновата, — увереннее повторила Максин для себя и для неё.

— Чтоб меня, — охнула Хлоя, не веря своим ушам. — Давай ещё раз.

— Мне закричать что ли? — улыбнулась шатенка, хотя от сил что «излечили» её, она была готова и на это.

— Да. Да, чёрт возьми! Кричи!

— Я не виновата! — эти слова разлетелись эхом по сторонам.

— Давай ещё, — подначивала Хлоя, пока та смущённо улыбалась. — Ну же, Максимус! Давай!

— Я не виновата!

— Чёрт, ещё! — Хлоя сама заряжалась той сумасшедшей энергией, которую дарили эти простые слова.

— Я не виновата!

— Да, сучки!

— Я не виновата!

Они кричали и прыгали, будто находятся на рок-фестивале в окружении такой же долбанутой толпы, вдыхающей адреналин вместе с разогретым воздухом. И будь они даже в центре шумного мегаполиса, на их крики, наверное, сбежался бы весь город. Однако в соседях у них была только популяция богомолов. Если вначале насекомые терпели ночных незваных гостей, то вскоре их терпение иссякло. Возмущенное шипение десятков насекомых раздалось из сухих кустарников. Когда одни голоса замолкали, их подменяли другие, и на слух это воспринималось так, будто кто-то пересыпает огромную кучу песка.

— Ой, — первой остановилась Макс. — Кажется, мы разбудили соседей. Извините! — крикнула она насекомым, впрочем, "жители" Долины её извинения благополучно проигнорировали.

— Да хрен с ними. Пошли отмечать твою днюху.

Хлоя взяла свою подругу за руку.

— Отсосите, — она показала средний палец богомолам и, посмеиваясь, потянула Максин обратно в кафе.

* * *

В свете неполной луны Максин сидела за гостевым столиком и, подперев рукой подбородок, тихо подпевала песне играющей по радио, хотя слышала её впервые. Стиву захотелось среди англоязычной тяжёлой музыки поставить что-то европейское. На глаза ему попалась Лара Фабиан. Лёгкое движение руки и вот она уже голосит своим неподражаемым сопрано — «Я люблю тебя!». Всё-таки красивый у французов язык, а в подобных песнях его звуки становятся особенно чарующими. Колфилд и подумать не могла, насколько разноплановой и бесформатной может быть Омега-радио, по крайней мере, по ночам. Даже стало интересно, что ещё может поставить Стивен во время ночного эфира.

«Быть может, удастся почерпнуть для себя что-то новенькое» — думала она.

Хлоя в это время копошилась на кухне. Она открывала каждый ящик, тумбочку и шкафчик. Ножи, вилки, ложки, половники, пластиковые лопаточки, всё что угодно попадалось ей на глаза, кроме того, что действительно было нужно.

— Чёрт, где же они? — шипела от раздражения Хлоя.

Наконец-то в очередной тумбочке, среди керамических чашек и стеклянных стаканов, она отыскала коробок спичек. Их было меньше половины, впрочем, нужна была всего одна. Вернувшись в зал, Хлоя взяла под руку Максин и потянула куда-то за собой.

— Музыка — это, конечно, здорово, но у нас тут такая мелочь как твоя днюха, — говорила она.

— Зачем ты меня в туалет-то ведёшь? — улыбнулась Максин, следуя за подругой.

— Вспомни наше детство. В ночь, когда тебе исполнялось, кажется, пять лет, я забралась к тебе домой с кексом…

— На цыпочках мы пробрались в туалет, — продолжила шатенка, когда их ноги коснулись светлого кафеля уборной. — Ты воткнула в кекс маленькую свечку, зажгла её и велела загадать желание.

— И каждый год мы занимались этой ерундой, — улыбнулась Хлоя от навеянных воспоминаний.

Она закрыла за собой дверь и комната, ранее освещённая слабым фонариком из зала, свет которого падал на раковины, теперь погрузилась во тьму. Зашуршали спички. Пара секундных искр и лица девушек озарило мягкое оранжевое пламя. Казалось, что свет расправлял короткие лучики только между ними, совершенно не касаясь близлежащих стен.

— Загадывай желание, — Хлоя протянула спичку ближе к Максин.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Да. Кекс обязательно куплю потом. И давай быстрее, не хочу пальцы обжечь.

Максин, не отрываясь, вглядывалась в дрожащее пламя, которое скоро должно было потухнуть. Свет от горящей в темноте спички всегда казался ей каким-то личным, сокровенным.

«Наверное, поэтому нам нравилось это делать. Стоп! О чём я вообще думаю!? — мысли лихорадочно забегали в голове, когда пламя сожгло больше половины спички. — Давай же, МегаМакс, напряги извилины. Вот жопа! — хотелось того, что могло исполниться прямо здесь и сейчас. — Ой, я знаю! Знаю!»

Она задула огонь, как раз когда Хлоя уже почувствовала жар, медленно подбирающийся к кончикам пальцев. Вокруг было так темно, что она не могла разглядеть лицо Максин, хотя стояли они совсем рядом друг к другу. Вдруг она ощутила прикосновение ладони на своём плече. Оно было мягким и осторожным, будто Максин (а это само собой была она) искала что-то в темноте. Пальцы двинулись выше, ласково скользнули по щеке, как маленькое белое пёрышко, отчего Прайс почти незаметно вздрогнула.

— Что ты загадала?

Мягкие подушечки пальцев дотронулись до тёплых губ.

— Это, — в темноте прошептала Максин, чертовски близко.

Слегка заветренные губы Макс соприкоснулись с губами Хлои в поцелуе. Сначала он был робким, неуверенным, сказывалась темнота, в которой можно было ошибиться и испортить момент. Но почувствовав, как губы Хлои раскрываются в ответ, Максин стала действовать увереннее. Всё внутри дрожало от наслаждения, что обволакивало их как тёплый воздух, когда они смогли пробраться в кафе. Их неровное, волнистое дыхание через нос выдавало всё желание, всю сладость этих поцелуев. Хлоя медленно опустила руки на худые щёки Максин и шатенка не хотела, чтобы она их убирала. Желала чувствовать это тепло, как большой палец правой руки поглаживает её разогретое приливом алой крови лицо. Хлоя, вздрагивая от навалившихся эмоций, выдохнула горячий воздух через полуоткрытый рот. И когда пар коснулся Максин, то всё тело содрогнулось в приятных мурашках. Колфилд и подумать не могла, на что способен обычный выдох. Хотя нет, сейчас любое её движение — это самое значимое, что есть во вселенной. От каждого вздоха и прикосновения, Макс ощущала приятную дрожь, а мурашки на её руках можно было увидеть невооружённым глазом. Мысль о том, что это было самое лучшее желание в её жизни, была последней, перед тем как сознание утонуло в наслаждении. Хлоя притянула её к себе.

— Боже, — соскользнуло с губ уже девятнадцатилетней Максин, перед тем как они снова соединились в желанных поцелуях.

Прайс обхватила её за талию, но это были совершенно иные объятия, не те, что до этого. Раньше, чувствуя её руки, Макс, находясь в пучине страданий, понимала, что не одна, что есть тот, кто её всегда поддержит, переживёт вместе с ней все ужасы. А эти объятия говорили совсем о другом. О нежелании её отпускать, о чувствах, что были в спячке, но теперь воспламенились вновь и о том, как сильно ей этого не хватало. И Максин не хватало тоже, поэтому она заключила свою подругу в такие же жаркие объятия. Хотя, слово «подруга» уже не подходит.

«Моё» — говорили они друг другу через эти объятия.

Если раньше Максин была не уверена в том, что целоваться в темноте это хорошая идея, то сейчас она наоборот считала, что в темноте дарить этим манящим теплотой губам поцелуи в сто раз лучше. Говорят, что когда вы одни весь мир отходит на второй план, но когда вы одни и к тому же в темноте, мир просто растворяется в этой пустоте, его нет. И только в темноте Макс почувствовала что они, действительно, одни. Одни, опьянённые чувствами, эйфорией. Да, эйфория подходящее слово чтобы описать то, что с ними сейчас происходит.

— Я... — прервалась на мгновение Макс, желая сказать что-то очень важное.

— Я тоже... — прервала её Хлоя.

Они покрывали лица друг друга горячим воздухом в непонятной паузе. Вновь желая слиться в поцелуях, юная Колфилд потянулась вперёд, но видимо на этот раз взяла чуть выше.

— Это нос, — прогнусавила Хлоя.

— Прости, — захихикала шатенка.

Громкий, раздражающий рёв проник в личное, одно на двоих пространство. От испуга девушки тут же разомкнули объятия, хотя опьянённые от чувств головы не сразу что-то сообразили.

— Прошу, только не сейчас, — заныла Хлоя.

Действительно, момент неподходящий. Девушки открыли дверь уборной как раз в тот момент, когда рёв затих. Скорей всего это были мотоциклы, как минимум два. Услышав две пары шагов по деревянным доскам веранды, девушки быстро нырнули за кассовую стойку. Увы, следы своего присутствия они замести не успели, и сумки, лежавшие на гостевом столе, вместе с включённым радио и полуживым фонариком, остались на своих местах.

— Говорил же я, сюда кто-то забрался, — сказал грубый, потёртый годами голос.

Над кассовой стойкой блеснул яркий белый свет фонарика.

— Слышь, Рэч. А может это того, — голос второго был куда моложе и не столь уверенным. — Привидение. — Добавились нотки страха.

— Точно, блять. Залетело сюда на ржавой развалюхе, с вещичками. Ему было темно, поэтому и фонарик с собой притащил, а чтоб не было скучно, ещё и это говняное радио врубил. Сколько раз тебе говорить? Завязывай вспоминать тот случай. Просто тогда дети попались изобретательными, вот и всё, — он старался шипеть как можно тише, но эта тема явно уже допекла его.

— Да причём тут дети. Говорю же, видел я тогда привидение.

— Значит, дети попались очень изобретательными, раз смогли обдурить взрослого парня, — обладатель грубого голос прошёл вперёд.

— Сам ты…

— Затухни, — остановил его тот, кого назвали Рэчем. — Хватит без толку болтать. Вот тебе сводка последних событий. В кафе Алана кто-то забрался. Подростки скорей всего, судя по вещам, — застёжки на их сумках зажужжали. — План таков. Я иду к чёрному выходу, если он открыт, значит, они уже слиняли. Если нет, то они ещё где-то здесь. Ты останешься стоять у главного входа, — твёрдо говорил Рэч, несмотря на возражения второго. — А я зайду с тыла, мы их зажмём в кольцо, и никуда они не денутся. Так что стой здесь.

— А если они побегут через главный ход?

— У тебя же есть электрошокер. Не бойся, им не убьёшь. И ни слова про привидение. — Добавил Рэч, когда второй парень пытался что-то возразить. — Давай, соберись.

Бормоча что-то себе под нос, Рэч вышел, оставив своего напарника одного. Хлоя лишь на секунду выглянула из-под угла, этого было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть фигуру высокого худого мужчины с короткими плохо расчёсанными волосами, что стоит у входной двери. Фонарик в его руках слегка подрагивал. Оглядываясь по сторонам, он тихо подпевал песне, которую сейчас крутили по радио. Не узнать чистый, по-ангельски невинный голос Честера Беннингтона из песни «Завязываю» образца две тысячи второго года, было трудно.

— Как нефиг делать, — заговорщицки улыбнулась Хлоя.

— Что? Ещё один план, который мне не понравится?

— Мы с ним справимся. Главное действовать вместе...

— В каком смысле справимся? Ты что, предлагаешь драку устроить? — перебила её Максин.

— Спокойно, приятель, — заговорил молодой голос и прервал девушек. — Нет никаких привидений. Нет их, вообще. Да-да. В жопу их.

— Да ты послушай только, — усмехнулась Хлоя. — С этим слюнтяем вообще никаких проблем не будет. План стопроцентно сработает. Значит, слушай. Ты...

— Так, теперь этот план напрягает меня ещё больше.

— Да подожди. Ты подползёшь к двери, ведущей на кухню. Как только я дам сигнал, урони что-нибудь или типа того. Короче сделай так, чтобы он отвлёкся на тебя. Когда он пойдёт в твою сторону, я отниму у него шокер и хорошенько его отымею, — изобразила она поражённого током человека.

— И это твой «гениальный» план? — чуть ли не пискнула Макс. — А если он не отвлечётся? А если ты не успеешь забрать у него шокер? Плана «Б» у тебя часом нет?

— Есть один, — не сразу ответила Хлоя. — Он тоже сработает, хотя мне он не по душе. Мы сидим тут, ничего не делаем. Эти двое нас ловят и сдают копам. Как тебе?

По выражению лица Максин, было понятно, что сейчас не удачное время для шуток.

— Тогда возвращаемся к плану «А». Шевелись.

Не услышали эти переговоры, наверное, только потому, что Честер их «прикрывал». Максин всё ещё не одобряла эту затею, однако перспектива оказаться пойманными не нравилась ей куда больше. На четвереньках, стараясь не выдать своё присутствие, она доковыляла до закруглённого угла кассовой стойки, которая как раз изгибалась рядом с металлической дверью, ведущей на кухню. Хлоя собралась с мыслями и решительно кивнула, дав операции начало. Только сейчас юная Колфилд поняла, что этот стопроцентный план остро нуждается в деталях.

«И как прикажете его отвлечь».

Полки справа от Максин были пустыми, ни в рубашке, ни в джинсах не было ничего, что можно было бы кинуть в качестве отвлекающего манёвра. Начало операции как-то затянулось.

«Дело дрянь. Ну же, голова, думай! Может, крикнуть чего-нибудь? И о чем ты только думаешь, дурацкая голова! О, знаю! Брошу свою кроссовку. Стоп, а если потом не удастся её забрать, моя бедная ножка задубеет от холода. Хм, а может попробовать его напугать? Как происходит в современных ужастиках? Что-то где-то стучит, герой идёт на стук и «Бу!». Может, посвистеть для атмосферы. Отличная идея для отбитой на голову».

— Макс, блин, — прервала её размышления Хлоя.

«Ладно-ладно. Надеюсь, его психика от этого сильнее не пострадает. Да я просто бог розовых очков».

Сложив губы трубочкой, она засвистела. Если бы кому-то в голову пришла идея измерять мастерство свиста по пятибалльной шкале, шатенка бы заработала твёрдую четвёрку. Она насвистывала что-то медленное и в низкой тональности, именно так как по её мнению должна звучать жуткая мелодия. Засвисти она нечто популярное, парень бы почуял, что здесь что-то неладное, поэтому пришлось импровизировать, благо в наличии имелся опыт сочинительства музыки. В итоге получилась композиция, от которой самой девушке стало не по себе. Если бы ей предложили составить саундтрек её кошмарных снов (например, того лабиринта), эта мелодия точно бы попала туда. Как и планировалось, мужчина клюнул. По классике жанра, он осторожным шагом направился на свист.

— Это чего такое, блять? — нервно повторял он как заклинание, что спасёт его злых духов. — Чур, не выпрыгивать, — говорил он, подходя ближе к Макс.

В этот момент «ужасный монстр» в лице Хлои Прайс готовился к своему выходу. Она ударила неизвестного по внутренней стороне колена. Этого хватило, чтобы нога ослабла и мужчина, потеряв равновесие, согнулся на одно колено. Пара секунд и электрошокер в руках дерзкой девушки. Одного мимолётного касания по шее хватило, чтобы мужчину скрючило от резкой пронзающей боли. Под напором неприятных ощущений мышцы ослабли, и он рухнул на пол. Максин не на шутку перепугалась, когда увидела обездвиженное тело на полу и даже собиралась отмотать время назад.

— Рэч! Р-э-эч! — глухо заревел мужчина.

— Держись, Хабб! Я иду! — ответил ему второй из кухни.

Когда Рэч ворвался в зал, готовый выручать своего друга, он увидел, как этот самый друг лежит на коричневом как дерево кафеле, шипя от боли. Что-то уткнулось ему в плечо и в следующий миг, под громкий резкий треск, электричество поразило его тело, и он рухнул на пол рядом со своим товарищем.

— Да! — Хлоя победоносно взмыла кулаки вверх. — Я вас отшокерила, сучки!

Синеволосая девушка пошарила по карманам Рэча. Взяла оттуда полупустую упаковку мятных жвачек и, что самое главное, ключи от кафе.

— Вот, держи, — она бросила связку своей подруге.

В этот момент мужчина, превозмогая жгучую боль, схватил девушку за ногу и пытался её повалить.

— Сейчас я тебе покажу «сучки»!

Однако Хлоя не растерялась и дала отпор в виде дополнительного разряда током в руку. Накинув рюкзаки с вещами, девушки бросились бежать, однако уже перед выходом Хлоя остановилась. Музыка из радиоприёмника будто призывала забрать его.

— Возьмём Стива с собой, — решила она.

У приёмника Хлою ждала небольшая стычка, на этот раз с молодым парнем, которого звали Хаббом. Он сумел доползти до девушки и, последовав примеру своего старшего товарища, попытался повалить ее на пол. Впрочем, закончилось всё, так же как и в прошлый раз, парень завизжал так неестественно высоко и протяжно, что даже Максин с этого улыбнулась, хотя потом сильно постыдилась. В это время окрепнувший Рэч, который был выше Хлои на тройку голов, встал на ноги. Морщась от злости и желания отомстить, эта лысая гора мяса кинулась за девушками. Однако они оказались быстрее и закрыли входную дверь прямо перед его носом, а Макс успела запереть их его же ключами. Не успев это сделать, Рэч бы их просто сшиб с ног, как автомобиль на бешеной скорости.

— Давай, Максимус! Угоним один из байков, — кричала Хлоя.

Вдруг кураж противостояния, который незаметно захватил девушек, спал с глаз юной Колфилд.

«Ведь это не они здесь злодеи, — думала она, слушая отборные ругательства с другой стороны двери. — Мы ворвались сюда, и из-за нас у них будут неприятности».

Мотоциклы были похожи на байкерские, только не такие блестящие и без пафосных языков пламени на корпусе. Хлоя сразу определилась, какой из мотоциклов ей лучше взять. На сидении одного из них лежали ключи. Повернувшись в сторону кафе, она увидела, что Макс идёт прямо к дверям, за которыми были заключены хозяева этих железных коней.

— Макс! Ты чего!?

— А ну, выпустите нас! — кричал Хабб.

— Вот доберёмся до вас, такое вам устроим!

— Простите...

Среди яростных мужских криков это слово прозвучало очень тихо. В данной ситуации оно было таким неожиданным, что мужчины перестали оглушительно барабанить по двери в четыре руки.

— Что происходит? — шёпотом спросил Хабб.

— Да я — то откуда знаю, — ответил ему Рэч.

— Макс, что ты, чёрт подери, делаешь? Нам надо ноги уносить.

— То, что нужно. Из-за нас у этих людей будут неприятности, — развернувшись, ответила Максин, а после снова обратилась к мужчинам. — Поэтому я и хочу извиниться перед вами, за себя и свою подругу. Мы взяли немного, чтобы никто не заметил. Хотя я понимаю, кражу ничто не оправдывает. И понимаю, что моих извинений будет недостаточно. Я буду помнить это место. Здесь произошло кое-что важное для наших жизней. Сегодня ночью мне удалось завязать с одной очень мучащей меня вредной привычкой, благодаря моей подруге. Как в той песне, под которую вы подпевали, мистер Хабб. Простите, что напугала вас, кстати. Это было подло и низко. Я не забуду вас и вашего друга, и я обещаю, мы вернёмся сюда и заплатим за все, что у вас украли.

— Ты это серьезно, что ли? — подняла брови Хлоя.

Максин лишь посмотрела на неё, ожидая, что та последует её примеру.

— Стоп. Мне тоже, что ли, извиняться? Я защищалась, — сложила руки на груди девушка, обороняясь от зрительной атаки карих глаз.

Впрочем, защита продержалась недолго.

— Ладно-ладно, — фыркнула Прайс. — Воровать это плохо. Бить людей электрошокером и называть их «сучками» тоже. Спасибо за урок. Может, пойдём уже.

— Я оставлю их здесь, — перед уходом шатенка воткнула ключи в замочную скважину, а другие оставила на полу. — Уверена, вы найдёте способ открыть дверь. До встречи и простите... за всё.

На этот раз девушки ушли спокойно. Их шаги отдалялись, пока не стихли совсем. Впрочем, Хаббу было не по себе и, когда он услышал рёв своего байка, то понял почему.

— Нет, нет, нет! Только не это! — забарабанил он в дверь, но за шумом двигателя девушки его не слышали.

Хлоя бросила взгляд на свой пикап. Эта была последняя вещь, что осталась у неё от Рэйчел, Аркадии Бэй и прошлого. И теперь пришла пора и с ней расстаться, оставить в прошлом.

— Прощай, старичок, — печальным откликом отозвался в её сердце этот прощальный взгляд.

— Прощай, пикапыч! Я тебя тоже не забуду! — кричала Макс, наблюдая, как старый фургон растворяется в ночной темноте.

Покидая кафе и «Долину богомолов» они чувствовали себя иначе. Уже не было того увесистого груза вины, который они тащили на плечах. Они словно пошли на дерзость и осмелились перепрыгнуть из мира, где их путь состоит из слёз и страданий в мир, где перед ними стелется только дорога вперёд. И кто знает: насколько изменился их путь. Но на эту неизвестность они возлагали много надежд. А ведь раньше не могли себе позволить даже этого. Прошлое никуда не делось и не денется никогда. Оно останется с ними до конца, как и с каждым из нас. Главный же вопрос: «Где?»

* * *

Не с первой попытки и обругав всё и вся, Рэч и Хабб смогли — таки вытащить ключи из замочной скважины. Помогло то, что кольцо, к которому они были приделаны, было широким, настолько, что в него отлично пролезал черенок от швабры, а у Хабба была достаточно худая фигура, чтобы наполовину пролезть через форточку. Открыть её можно было только изнутри, так что Алан никогда не запирал окна. Прошло больше получаса, прежде чем они смогли выбраться на улицу. Броситься в погоню за девушками уже не было смысла, за это время они могли пересечь три, а может и четыре перекрёстка. Хабб присел на деревянную ступеньку, горюя о потерянном двухколёсном любимце. Где-то в душе теплилась надежда, что девушка не солгала, и они всё-таки вернут байк, хотя звучало это неправдоподобно, почти как в наивной сказке. Рэч расхаживал из стороны в сторону, бесясь от одной мысли что их, двоих здоровых, в общем-то, неглупых мужиков, «поимели» две соплячки, которым и двадцати лет не дашь.

— И как ты умудрился оставить ключи зажигания мотоцикла на мотоцикле? — спросил Рэч, прервав своё бормотание.

— Это были запасные. Первые потерялись в дырявой куртке. Неделю не мог их вытащить. Боялся, что потеряю и эти, — оправдывался Хабб, понимая, насколько глупо это звучит. — Теперь-то можно и не искать. А ты зачем запер чёрный ход?

— В прошлый раз мы так поймали грабителей, помнишь. Я думал, что и в этот раз сработает, — ответил Рэч, хотя тоже понимал, что если бы он оставил дверь открытой, то они вполне смогли бы сберечь мотоцикл и схватить девушек. — Мда, если сработало один раз, не факт, что сработает в другой, — вслух подвёл он итог своих мыслей.

— Два идиота, — с губ парня сорвался грустный смешок. — Делать-то что будем?

План действий сформировался не сразу.

— Приедем сюда завтра. Посмотрим, чего это пигалицы украли. Я был на кухне, склад продуктов вроде закрыт, а значит единственное, что они могли стащить это чипсы, орешки, да какие-нибудь напитки. Если наши благородные воры и правда взяли немного, может Алан не заметит пропажи. Ну и посмотрим на эту развалюху, — бросил он взгляд морщинистых глаз на машину. — Стоит чёрт его знает как, наверное, неисправна. Попробуем починить. Как тебе план?

— Нормально, — безучастно ответил паренёк.

Все его мысли были заняты потерей своего стального друга. Он собирался ему поставить новый глушитель, ведь старый уже прогорел, да и поменять масло давно пора, а заднее колесо что-то постукивать начало. В далёкой перспективе он даже собирался его перекрасить.

«Эх. Без меня он вообще загнётся» — от этой мысли захотелось даже зареветь.

— Да не расстраивайся. Взгляни на это с другой стороны. Если мы починим эту колымагу, у тебя будет машина, а это, должен я тебе сказать, покруче тех байков, что мы купили. А завтра попрошу Кэролайн пришить тебе секретный кармашек для ключей, как у меня. Давай, не вижу улыбки на твоей тощей роже, — Рэч поднял своего поникшего напарника. — Давай-ка, заедем в один бар. Сегодня, в честь астероида, он работает до утра. Стаканчик — другой хуже не сделают, — похлопал он по плечу парня.

— Ты угощаешь? — улыбнулся Хабб.

— А кто ж ещё.

* * *

Стивену всегда нравился ночной эфир. Днём любую радиостанцию могли включить только лишь за тем, чтобы она заполняла тишину и не факт что при этом музыку вообще будут слушать. Что-то играет на фоне и ладно. Зато ночью люди настраиваются на твою волну, потому что им нужна была именно она.

«Именно твой голос хотят слышать по ночам. Именно в твоей компании люди хотят провести эту ночь».

Это привносило в его работу дополнительный смысл и мотивацию. Ему всегда было интересно, чем занимаются люди, которые слушают его по ночам. Наверное, кто-то готовится ко сну после пролёта астероида, может быть, кто-то пытается справиться с депрессией, кто-то отмечает праздник, кто-то посиживает себе на толчке, а вдруг кто-то под музыку, которую он ставит сейчас, впервые целуется или чего покруче.

«Частью каких жизней я сейчас являюсь?» — подобные глобальные мысли всегда отправляли радиоведущего в полёт фантазии.

Итогом таких полётов всегда были душевные слова поддержки своим слушателям.

— Просто хочу сказать вам, — вклинился он в эфир, когда очередная песня подходила к концу. — Спасибо всем, кто оказал мне честь развлекать вас сегодня. Надеюсь, вы хорошо проводите время в эту дивную ночь. Где бы вы ни были, знайте: Омега-радио и Стивен Мира всегда с вами. А теперь пришла пора The Fratellis сыграть нам. Но прежде позвольте задать вопрос. Если бы у вас была форма, какая бы форма у вас была?

* * *

— Да! — воскликнула Хлоя. — Чумовая песня, давай подпевай, Максимус!

— Ты долбанутая!? — кричала она, чувствуя, как мотоцикл набирает скорость.

— Ой — ой. Что-то мне не хорошо, — подшучивала синеволосая, виляя змейкой по дороге.

— Ладно! — быстро сдалась Максин, крепче обхватывая руками Хлою.

Горланя на всю равнину эту песню британской инди-рок команды, не попадая в ноты и временами пропуская слова, девушки начинали действительно новую жизнь.


End file.
